deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AtombyAdam/Yang vs. Leone
Interlude (*Cues: Brandon Yates- Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz- As beasts roam the land, causing havoc in their way, one must be skilled in weaponry or marksmanship to go in for the kill. Boomstick- Except for these hot brawlers. Like Yang Xiao Long, Team Rwby's hot headed brawler. Wiz- And Leone, The Beast and Beauty of Night Raid. Boomstick- He's Wiz and im Boomstick! Wiz- And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE Yang Bursts into DEATH BATTLE (*Cues: RWBY- Volume 1- Episode 1-Score*) Wiz- Let us go back to the world of remnant. The world is at war with the creatures of the Grimm. Destroying civilization one by one, the huntresses and huntsman warriors were formed to combat the savage beasts. Boomtick- But who would thought it was a good idea to make a highschool for huntsman and Huntresses? Oh yeah, because they're highschools for everything. And one particular school has a fiery golden dragon Wiz- Unlike her sister, Ruby, Yang wasnt born from the diseased Summer Rose. She was actually borm from a fellow acquintance of Summer, her uncle's sister, Raven. Boomstick- Raven unlike her brother, left and became a leader of a clan filled with thieves murderes and psychopaths, and basically abandoning Yang while she still a baby. In other words, she's a b****. Wiz- Just like her mother, Yang would soon attend Beacoon academy, pass the trial with flying colors, and joining a team with her younger sister, Ruby. Putting the Y in Team RWBY. Boomstick- In her time, she did many things. 1- Start a food fight, 2- Throw puns faster than a Black mamba... Ruby- I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang! Yang- I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right? (*gets hit with an apple*) Boomstick- And 3- Punch. Punch, punch and more punching. Wiz- As years go by, Yang would be shown as an effective member of the team, and was there go to muscle both in fighting a criminal orginization and in a tournament. Until, the fall of Beacon happened. (*Showes Yang's arm getting cut off by Adam*) Boomstick- Well, that esculated quickly. (*Cues Will to Win- Pete Massiti*) Wiz- The event tramautized Yang. After the seperation of Team RWBY, Yang returned to her home with her father, Tai. '' '''Boomstick- Home is safe, except when you constantly have nightmares about the emo kid that chopped your arm off. Is this how PTSD works?' Wiz- After a little talk with her father, and shaking off combat rust, Yang set back out on a journey. Boomstick- On her journey, she reunited with dear old mother, and little Mrs. Snow as well. That was quicker then expected. Wiz- Reuniting with Weiss followed with her reuniting with Ruby, and then the rest of the team. Shed soon follow in a journey to help Ruby uncover the secret of her silvered eye powers ' '''Boomstick- That's cool and all, but lets jump into the fun part already. (*Cues: RWBY- Volume 2- Sacrifice*) Wiz- While other carries scythes, swords or maybe a kusari-gama, Yang mostly goes for a more direct approach. Boomstick- The art of punching the crap out of the enemy till its dead. And does so with her shotgun gauntlets. These little delights are what she calls Ember Celica. It fires off a flash of explosive energy. She can even fire a concussion blast can fly over several feet in the air. ' ' Wiz- She also has with her a new prosthetic arm. This new arm also functions as anew ember celica gauntlet, since she lost the other one. But it also grants her few new abilites. She can create shockwaves with er punches, fire a fist that can retract for long range, and can detach with a push of a button. Also, like most Huntresses, Yang also has an aura. In spirtualism, aura is an emenation surrounding the body of a living being. Often an essential part of an individual. Boomstick- But it also let's her go Super Sai-yang! (*cuts to Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick- Here goes ' Boomstick starts yelling in an attempt to go super saiyan but fails. '''Boomstick- Ah! my back! ' ''Wiz- (*groans*) Moving in, Yang posses a semblance: A special power unique to the individual. Yangs semblance is all about brute force. The more damage she takes, the more it adds to her physical prowess'.'' '''Boomstick- Like the time she took two attacks from this mech suit, she was able to shatter it in just one punch. (*Cues- Hero- One punch man*) And in sync with the song Boomstick- ��ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!�� Wiz- (*facepalm*) Why didnt i see that coming? (*Cues- RWBY- Volume 1- Episode 16- Score*) (Back to the analysis) Wiz- It's important to note Yang's semblance doesn' increase her defence or speed, and she can only absorb enough power as long as she stays concious. Boomstick- Good thing shes pretty tough. She once survived getting smashed through a concrete pillar, the ones designed to keep up bridges. And once, she got in a food fight and was launched into the air and didnt come back down until about 1 minute and 40 seconds later. Wiz- Which if she reached terminal velocity, upon landing endured a force of over 50 tons. Boomstick- For someone so tough, she has her limits. Yang has a temper that might as well be the equivelant to a ticking bomb. I mean she got pi***ed because a bunch of ursa's made her drop a strand of her hair, and proceeded to beag the crap out of them. . I know woman are sensitive about their hair, but this takes it to a more drastic level. Wiz- And while she can take a beating, her aura still has a limit of how much punishment she can take and has to hide and wait for it to replenish. Furthermore, while she isnt dumb, she has a tendancy to be defeated by those who are smarter then her. Boomstick- Like the chick with the ice cream hair. Wiz- But despite her flaws and suffering a bit of PTSD, she managed to overcome her fear and killed Adam. Boomstick- But didnt cut off his arm, missed opportunity. Yang- Oh, shut up! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn back on people, you run away when things get to hard, you put others in harms way instead of yourself!! You might be powerful, but that doesnt make you strong. Leone Roars into DEATH BATTLE (*Battle Zone- Richard Kimmings*) Wiz- For a giant imperial empire, you'd think theyd have a greater idea then letting a young naive boy, blind to what his decisions may lead to, be king may not be a wise decision. Boomstick- But a canibalistic, psychopathic prime minister took advantage of it and bend the empire to his will. Wiz- Because of the Prime Minister manipulating the empire, it made the Empire look cruel and corrupted. As a result these excesses, there have been numerous uprisings from both in and out of the empire to put them down. And so came birth of the Revolution Army. '' '''Boomstick- One of the factions of the Revolution Army was Night Raid. Which is an edgy way of saying assasins guild. This faction has a crap ton of people who were involved in the Imperial Amry itself, except for Night Raid's Lion, Leone.' Leone- The stronger the enemy, the more i want to take them down! (*Cues: Toxic Rage- Adam Drake*) Wiz- Unlike other members and despite being one of the oldest members of Night Raid, Leone didnt actually grew up in ways of combat. Born in the slums of the capital, she was born in a rather poor family' . And had to work in a massage parlor since she was kid, but at some point her parents died... somehow, and leaving her orphaned . Boomstick- But when she saw some imperial guards abusing little orphans for sport, that's when she took a stand. Wiz- After saving them, she was recruited into the revolution army as apart of Night Raid. Most surprising, Leone was actually perfectly capable of fighting in hand to hand combat. So well that she was one worthy to weild a Teigu, or imperial arm. '' '''Boomstick- And thats my que. Imperial arms are very goddamn powerful and very rare mystical weapons that only those powerful enough can wield them. Imperial arms are generally either weapons or pieces of equipment, but some are different then others in what they could do.' Wiz- In Leone's case, her Teigu is called Lionel. At first glance it looks like an ordinary belt. Infact Leone bought it at a black market not even knowing it was a Teigu. Boomstick- Funny thing is, neither did anybody else, cause no one else was able to synchronize with it to tap into it's inner power, accept Leone. And doing so turns her into the scariest thing ever. A furry! Wiz- What it actually does is increase her physic, Increasing her strength, her speed and giving her a form of regeneration. The downsided is that it gives Leone side effects which include acting like an actual beast. Like when she marked Tatsumi as her own by... (*Leone licks Tatsumi's ear and recoils back*) Leone- (*giggles*) You can't run away now, i marked you as my territory. Boomstick- Wiz, I think i found a new wife. Wiz- Of course you did. (*Cuts to Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz- Lionel also can allow Leone to identify specific individuals in far distance, Allow her to charge up her punches and regenerate removed limbs. And can also accelerate her healing by eating animals Boomstick- Wiz, i have a question. Why does she seem like a lion? Wiz- Well, not lion like per say, but its definetly beast like. Likely bevause Teigu are forged from Danger Beasts. Like how fellow member of Night Raid, Lubbock, forged his cross tail teigu from a dragon like Danger beast. Boomstick- So weapons can be furry's !? Oh god, theyre evolving!! (*Back to the analysis*) (*Cues- Arashi*) Wiz- But pales in comparison to Lionel's last resort. When Leone was on the brink of death, her Teigu unfortunatly was destroyed but, in doing so , Leone merged with Lionel itself. Doing so giving her a new form. Boomstick- She looks like Felicia ' Wiz- In this form, her stats increase tremondously, as well as her regeneration. Boomstick- And what did she do? Took the prime minister, ripped his guts out, and threw him over the edge. Damn, thats hardcore. Wiz- In here years in Night Raid, Leone has pulled off some impressive feats. In her merged Teigu form she was easily able to catch 3 bullets in mid flight. which giving the distance likely being 30 ft between prime minister honest and Leone, and sinve the gun appears to be a revolver. The time she had to catch the bullets was each around 0.02 seconds. '' '' Boomstick- Shes toughen out getting hit with Lightning, strong enough to lift a 34 ton pillar, and even survive a massive explosion. Wiz- While she did manage to kill Prime Minister Honest, here time was running out. even though she merged with Lionel, it didnt heal her previous injuries. In her last moments, she went to a bar, drinking with old friends. Soon going to the place where she first met new recruit Tatsumi, gave in to her wounds and died. Cause no one in this world can have a happy ending. Leone- If we quite now, then all the dead would have died for nothing. Pre-Fight (*Cues- Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates*) Wiz- Alright, the combatants are set, and weve run the data through all possabilities. Boomstick- Its time for a DEATH BATTTTTLLLLLLE! Fight (*Cues: Dangerous Gaze- Brandon Yates*) Yang is seen walking through the forest, holding a wanted poster of Leone. But she halted when she heard a loud scream not to far. When she arrive she seen mercenaries beaten the death by the hands of Leone. Leone- Told ya what was comin-'' ''Yang- You... I found. You come peacefully and I'll spare you a beat down. Leone- (*giggles*) Sweety please, its best if you just turn back or-'' Yang ignored Leone as she went in with a fury of punches before delivering a might right hook that sent her through a tree. ''Yang- Well that was easy. Leone leaped out of the dark part of the forest and leaped towards Yang as she tapped into Lionel. In Yang's view, a blink of an eye visioned Leone as a lion, roar and all. Yang dodges a leaping punch from Leone and tries to attack with her gauntlet, but was blocked and Leone was able to counter and delivered a punch that sent Yang back. The blonde brawlers charged at eachother with a multitude of punches that collided with each other simultaneously, before Leone comboed the little dragon back. Yang- (Shes actually tough, i just gotta make sure to-) A piece of Yang's hair falls off and she sees it fall infront of her in slowmotion and froze up. Confusing her opponent? Leone- Uhm? Hello? Earth to Lady who is trying to kill me! Yang tightend her grip and bit her lip. Yang- Now you crossed the line. Yang is engulfed in a large explosion as her eyes turned from purple to red. At the sight Leone was admittedly excited. Leone- Ohohoho! Now your fired up! Leone proceeds to dodge on coming shots from Yang's prsothetic and ember celica gauntlet, caught one but the fire burnt her hand and made her drop the bullets. However, the bullets that were fired caused a forest fire to spread. Yang went in and delivered a series of hooks, with the speed of the hooks increasing before delivering a devastating jab. Sending Leone across the other side of the field where the fire hasnt spread yet. Leone got up and picked a tree up from its roots amd threw it at Yang. Which the gold dragon proceeds to punch through each tree thst was chucked at her before getting hit by one that was swung at her by Night Raid's Lion. Yang continously bounced off the ground , with Leone charging forward rapidly punching Yang before dive punching her. Yang shrugged off the punch and jabbed Leone right in the gut and charged her through the forest and to a side of a cliff. Leone got up clearly enjoying herself for the thrill of the fight. Yang- Had enough yet? Leone- Hehehe. Hell No. Yang proceeds to punch the ground sending a shockwave knocking Leone to the ground, but said shockwave caused the ground behind her to collapse and the fight coutninued on a free falling platform. The two then continuosly punch and narrowly missing. Both combatants counter eachother blow for blow, as flicker of flames fly down and spread the forest fire even further then it was originally. The punching ended as Leone charged her fist and hit Yang straight in the gut and into the air. Yang in the air ,uses her prosthetic arm to punch from a distance and bring the other down on Leones face onto the platforming, causing it to shatter and send the combatants flying. When the dust settled, both combatants were at the bottom of the cliff battered and injured. Leone however was impailed by a rock, but pulled herself out of it and fell to her knees. Yang punches her arm and gauntlet together, activating her semblance. Yang- This is where it ends. Leone gets up off her feet, and shown Lionel was broken. Leone- (*coughs put blood*) Couldnt agree more... This time, Leone was the one engulfed by an explosion. She had merged herself with her imperial arms, as a last resort. The blonde fighters charge at eachother with all their mights and unleash one final strike. The sound of blood spatter was heard. But the background turned black, as the fighters turned pure whitw, hiding who was the one who struck the killing blow. As the srea went back to normal, it was Leone who delivered the final blow. Yang seeing an arm going straight through her chest, looked wide eyed, seeing her attack missed. And Leone pulls back her entire arm, as Yang's body drops to the floor. Leaving a large blood splatter. Leone- Now that... was a fight worthy of remembering. K.O! (*Cues- Dangerous Gaze again*) Boomstick- Wait, seriously!? I thought this would be an easy win for Yang! What happened!? Wiz- Going into this fight made it hard to determine a clear winner. In some scenarios, Yang could have gotten the victory. Leone did hold a superior edge in strength in speed, but Yang's semblance made it closer then you think. Boomstick- And were always looking for who is likely to win on most occasions, and not just a few scenarios. Wiz- While Yang has shown impressive feats using her semblance, keep in mind this is strength added to her regular strength and not strength she showes on occasions. Often her greatest stremgth feats were required from her enemies own fire power added to her own, Where Leone has shown consistent feats of strength. Like lifting this 34 ton pillar. Boomstick- Also in comparison, in fights, Leone always keeps a cool head and just enjoying the thrill of the fight, where often Yang constantly loses her temper and goes full throttle into battle. Wiz- And while Yang's semblance could possably overwhelm Leone's strength, the difference is how much each could take. Surprisngly, Leome actually held a surprisingly hire amount of pain tolerance. Boomstick- Your kidding. Wiz- Let's look at Yang's greatest durability feat surviving getting sent through a concrete pillar. which supporting the weight of the bridge and calculatig the size of the pillar would require 1400 tons of force. But its hard to say that these specific pillars were holding up the highway, as there are a lot more support support beams holding up the highway. Meaning it is likely weaker. '' '''Boomstick- And then there's the explosion Leone survived. and yes, an explosion is alot deadlier than getting knocked through a pillar.' Wiz' While it is true Leone used a shield to protect her and Akame, it couldnt have been the soul reason of their survival. By measuring the sige of the explosion, Leone and Akame's height and finding the location of their place in the explosion, we can determine the explosion held a yield of 1589 tons of tnt. Way stronger then Yang's feat. Boomstick- But Wiz, The explosion rendered Leone unconcious, why does she have the durability advantage? Wiz- Leone was rendered unconcious due to the explosion, that much is true. But it is still shown she is able to take more damage than Yang before rendering unconcious. In the end while Yang could overwhelm Leone's strength, she couldn't overwhelm her pain tolerance. Like we said, Yang could win depending on the situation, But Leone's strength, speed and higher pain tolerance gave her the edge in this battle. Boomstick- She was a yang-ful and Yang ended up Lionel-around. Wiz- The winner is Leone ' (source of calc- I know vs battles has its problems, but personally id only go there for the calcs cause really are there anyother sight used for vs debating calcs? ) ' ' ' ' Category:Blog posts